


Sexual Decisions

by MeeMeeHeart777, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [28]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Pre-Decisions, Decisions. The survivors decided to stop at an apartment. And when Yoko decides to take a shower, someone is watching her and it leads to a sexual apology. One-shot, Jim/Yoko





	

**September 30, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

It was nighttime as it was 8:24 PM. The four survivors, George, Jim, Yoko and Kevin, had decided to stop someplace for the night. They founded an apartment nearby Raccoon University. 

When they enter the building, they are tired and exhausted. 

"All right, everyone. We're going to stop here for the night. So I need all of you to listen up," George said. "Some of the apartment rooms may have zombies in there, so be cautious."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine! None of us won't die." Kevin said. 

"Anyway, I'll be sleeping with you, that means Jim will be sleeping with Yoko. Any questions?"

"No...what time do we leave to go to the university?" Jim asked.

"At 3:17 AM. All right, you're on your own."

And so George left to go to Room A15, so does Kevin. Jim and Yoko went to Room B7 by taking the elevator. 

Once there, they found a zombie and he killed it. After that, Yoko said, "I'm going to take a shower. Haven't took one for days now."

"Take your time." Jim said. 

Yoko went to the bathroom and took everything off, including her backpack. She had amazing breasts and 26 inch ass. Stepping into the shower, she turned the knob on and could now feel the warm water on her skin. 

Looking for some soap, she found one (it smells like strawberries and vanilla) and found a clean washcloth. She put the soap on it and used it to clean herself. 

Meanwhile, Jim was sitting on the couch, playing with his coin. 'How long has it been? Maybe I just check...?'

So he got up and went to the bathroom. He took one peep and he widened his eyes in surprise. 

"Oh my..."

He was looking at her body, imaging him fucking her in the spot. He was so horny that he took his pants off and started rubbing his cock. 

Suddenly, Yoko noticed this and screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm...just checking on you." Jim said, in a nervous tone.

"Oh. Well, I'm getting out now."

She stepped out of the shower and went to the bedroom. He followed her. When she turned around...

...he slowly gave Yoko a kiss. His lips tasted like chocolate. When they pulled away, Jim said, "I want to fuck you. Just once."

"Y-yeah. Sure." Yoko said, nervous about this. 

"Don't worry. By the end, you'll love it..."

But before they could at least go into the bed, Yoko stopped him for some reason. 

"Wait a minute, do you have protection?" Yoko replied. 

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Jim nodded. "Just focus on me."

Yoko looked at his 11-inch member, it was also big too. She slowly grabbed it and put the head into her mouth. Then she began to suck it. The taste of his member was salty, but has a peppermint flavor. 

"Damn! You're doing fine! Keep going!" Jim moaned.

Hearing him, Yoko continued to suck him off, but she started going a little faster. Jim's hips spasmed a bit from the pressure, being aroused by her sharp tongue licking around the base of his cock. He smiled as her tongue started going around in circles, making him glisten a little pre-cum in response. 

This was perhaps the longest dick that Yoko had tasted in her life. She started to bob her head forward and back, covering his member with her saliva. Sooner or later, he was going to blast all over her face. But it wasn't time to climax just yet. 

After a few minutes of this, she pulled away and got on the bed. She spread her legs, showing Jim her pussy. 

He was more excited than ever, so he slowly pushed his cock into her pussy. Normally, it would hurt badly since Yoko was a virgin, but she doesn't care. She want that member inside of her. 

"Oooh..." Yoko moaned a little. "Oh, that's good."

Hearing this, Jim started to thrust forward and back. He felt her juices gleam all across his manhood as he thrusted. It was becoming easier and slippery for him to thrust into her since his member had adjusted to the size of her insides. 

"Do you want to go on top?" He asked, after a few minutes of thrusting. 

"Please..." Yoko said, smiling. 

"All right, then. Get ready for the ride..." Jim said.

Taking a deep breath, Yoko started to bump and grind her hips at a steady pace, feeling the warm wet intensity of Jim's big black cock rocking her gently. A smile was lit upon Jim's face, seeing her hot curvaceous rump twerk between his cock like it was banging to a very big drumbeat. 

"Ohhhhh, you feel so warm in me..." Yoko said, as he grabbed her hips and tried to match her thrusts. Her sweet pussy was like lubrication from heaven. 

Several minutes later, he stopped and pulled out. Then Jim laid Yoko on the bed. He must have a taste of her fine pussy before he can cum. 

"So, you want me to eat or finger you?" Jim asked her. 

"I want both," Yoko said in desperation. "Give me both!"

Jim took his tongue into her pussy, giving a single lick. His tongue was making the best silent steamboat impression ever as his tongue rapidly lashed softly on Yoko's fine cunt.

"Ohhhhh...more...give me more..." Yoko moaned desperately as Jim took two of his fingers and penetrated her, adding more of a hot sensation. He licked and penetrated her pussy, making his fingers hot inside her. 

Jim went so fast that his arm was quickly wearing out due to the speed. He didn't care one bit, as he still wanted to make Yoko's dam break with the pace of his fingers. Suddenly, he felt a lot of spazzing coming on from Yoko, which meant it was that time for her to break. He displayed his tongue nice and wide for her to get caught in the explosion.

She suddenly came all over his face, not to mention that some of her juices landed in his mouth. He swallowed what he got and then resumed what he was doing before he stopped. Only this time, he was thrusting harder and faster.

"Ohhhh yes! More! MOOOOOORE!" Yoko screamed in delight.

Jim then went harder and faster on her, not before he pulled out and...

...he shove his cock into her anus, causing Yoko to notice it and the pain and pleasure mix together for her. He continued to thrust fast as he can until he started shaking uncontrollably. Jim knows he's almost there and he choose to either fill Yoko up or glaze her. After a few moments of thrusting, he was finally about to explode. But he pulled out of her anus and thrusted into her pussy.

"Oh god...I'M CUMMING!" Jim yelled.

With just one thrust, Yoko took in a lustful shriek as every part of his seed was shot through her womb, filling the college student straight to the top.

When all of that was over, they collapsed, tired from the sexual work. 

"So, how was it?" He asked her.

"It was wonderful..." Yoko answered.

"I'm glad you enjoy it..."

However, this moment ended with someone busting into the door.

"I heard some noises, so-" Kevin could not believe what he just saw. "I'm gonna pretend I never saw this..." Then, he walked out.

Well, everything can be solved with just some sex (not most of it)...

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end! Comment or give kudos if you like this story.
> 
> And don't forget to read my recent story, The Honeymoon if you're a MGS fan.


End file.
